A device is per se known which records images upon a recordable (not rewritable) DVD+R type optical disk using the DVD+VR format, which is a video recording standard. Generally, for reading data which has been recorded upon a disk, it is necessary to read a file system in which file control information has been stored, and to read out at what address upon the optical disk this data is recorded. With regard to this recording and reading of a file system upon a DVD+R, makers can establish this freely, provided that the state is non-finalized.
For example, as a method for recording the file system, when additional recording of data in the data region has once finished, an RSAT (Reserved Space Allocation Table) region is provided next onward from the address position at which this additional recording finished, and recording of this file system is performed. In the prior art, if the recording of the RSAT has failed, it has been necessary to search for an RSAT 51 over the entire extent of the disk. Since this is not practical because it would take too long, such a disk has been processed as a disk which is no longer usable.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2005-190563, there is disclosed an optical disk recording and replay device which, if after the recording of new AV data is finished it is determined that the recording of the data is not normal, records the file system in the management region (the lead-in region) and makes the subsequent records unavailable, and prohibits updating of the file system, thus preserving the AV data specified by the previous file system so that it can be read out.
However, with the structure disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2005-190563, there is the problem that, if the file system cannot be recorded, then the file system is recorded in the management region (the DMA region) and updating of the file system is prohibited, so that thereafter it is not possible to perform recording even if some space remains upon the disk, so that there has been the problem that the convenience of use is bad.
Thus the object of the present invention is to provide a disk recording device which enhances the reliability during preservation of the previously recorded files, when recording of the file system (corresponding to the RSAT described above) of a non-finalized optical disk has not proceeded normally.